Wireless networks often experience collisions due to more than one device attempting to transmit on a same channel during overlapping time periods, which may prevent a receiver from being able to receive and decode the overlapping transmissions. Collisions may also be caused by the presence of interference in the form of wireless (e.g., radio frequency (RF)) noise that may prevent a receiver from being able to receive and decode a transmission.
Collisions may cause wireless devices to resend transmissions, which may reduce the efficiency of a wireless network. Additionally, wireless networks, including wireless sensor networks implemented by security systems, may be vulnerable in the presence of significant interference. Such interference may delay or prevent wireless network nodes from communicating with other wireless devices, which may disrupt the operation of the wireless network and system.